The National Highway Traffic Safety Administration ("NHTSA") has promulgated standards for vehicle occupant protection. Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards ("FMVSS") 208, 209 and 210 set the requirements for occupant restraints and FMVSS 213 and 225 set standards for child seats (restraint systems) used in motor vehicles. The need for child seats has been recognized world wide. All 50 states have legislated the mandatory use of child seats. Additionally, certain countries such as Australia and Canada have put forth regulations which require that the child seat be equipped with a tether near the top of the child seat. The tether is attached to a mounting point in a prescribed region of the vehicle to inhibit the child seat from pivoting forward during a sudden deceleration of the vehicle.
It is known that it is inadvisable to use a child seat in a front seat of a vehicle, especially when the vehicle has an inflatable air bag restraint system. Therefore, child seats are best placed in the rear seating of the vehicle. In a conventional passenger car vehicle a child seat with a tethering system will typically connect the child seat top tether to a flat ledge which extends over a vehicle's rear trunk. However, in van type vehicles, most child seat tethering systems place the top tether behind the vehicle seat in which the child seat is mounted on. The top tether is often then attached at various places including the rear sill and upper headers of the vehicle. Such mounting points are disadvantageous because they require that additional holes be provided in the vehicle body. Additional reinforcements to the vehicle body must be provided, adding to the manufacturing costs and complexity of the vehicle. Another disadvantage is a loss of storage space in the vehicle if the tether is anchored to the floor or to other parts of the vehicle body.
Another tethering mounting system has been brought forth in Mar, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,600, commonly assigned. In Mar, et al. a mounting bar is provided. The mounting bar extends generally adjacent to the floor and transverse to the longitudinal or major axis of the vehicle. First and second mounting brackets are connected with the mounting bar. The brackets are capable of connecting to pre-existing seat attachment points in the vehicle floor. A plurality of tether attachment points are provided on the mounting bar. The tether attachment points are usually defined by holes drilled or punched into the mounting bar. The tether attachment system further includes a retainer in the form of a loop attached to one of the mounting bar attachment points. The position of the retainer on the mounting bar can be adjusted. The mounting brackets include an upper member and a lower member. A plurality of bolts are provided for connecting the upper and lower member to one another. The mounting bracket upper member defines a groove. The lower member of the mounting bracket also defines a groove. When the upper and lower members are connected a generally oval shape is formed.
It is desirable to provide a tethering system for a child seat which does not require such a mounting bracket. It is also desirable to provide a child seat tethering mounting system wherein attachment to the rear sill, floor or "B" or "C" pillar can be avoided.